Soul Eater: Dying For True Love
by PhantomWriter15
Summary: After all that has happened at Shibusen...the madness still continues and now four new faces come to Death City to ask for protection, but with a mystery surrounding one of them...will it be possible. Many Pairings so look forward to it!


**Yay! This time it's Soul Eater! Well I finished watchhing it and I had to do a story about it so enjoy! Oh and please leave reviews but no flames!**

**Oh and I don't own Soul Eater just the extra characters in it.

* * *

**

Soul Eater: Dying for True Love….

Chapter One: Dark Women

"Oi…What are we doing here again?"

The white haired weapon asked his flat-chest companion as they walked up the steps of the enormous academy. Today was the students' day off since all the catastrophes that had come upon them. Nevertheless, the two were cordially invited to Lord Death's chamber.

"O.O? Remember Soul? We were invited by Lord Death himself. Apparently he wanted to share something with us…" In the glove of her left hand, she held an opaque envelope sealed with the shinigami pin.

"Hey…Maka… "With fangs showing, he coyly looked around the place as if it was someplace new, a place that had been non-existent to him, until he stepped foot on it just now.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Are we the only ones with this invitation?"

She stopped for a moment, a slick smile plastered on her face. She knew something was up or else he wouldn't have been asking all of these questions. She decided to play off of it.

"Why? You **SCCCCAAAAAARRRREEEEED**?"

"Ugh….no! I was just asking…."

"Yeah okay Soul….Soul is a **Scaredy Cat! Soul is a Scaredy Cat! XD**"

"Well at least my chest is supposed to be flat…." He murmured to the side, but she managed to hear it. Agitation was vivid in the features of her face from Soul's perspective and he knew exactly what was coming up next.

"W-wait M-Maka! I didn't me—" It was already too late…The book whipped out from non-existent air and….well—

"MAKA CHOP!"

Bang!

"Ow…owow…" There Soul sat on the mid step, holding the top his head, where his hair now had a visible dent in it. "So…not cool….total opposite of cool…"

"Hmph…Jerk…" Without looking back, she headed up the remaining stairs, lips scrunching up into a scowl. Soul remained where he was, making no attempts to move. His crimson intimidating eyes just wandered after her as she made it up the last step.

"Heh….I was only helping you ya know.." She turned around slowly…

"Oh really is that so?"

"Maka think about it. If we're showing up then who else is likely to show up?" She thought for a minute. He was right. Besides them, who else was likely to show up?

"Oh Black Star….Tsubaki….Um…Kidd…and the Thompson Sisters…..Chrona and Ragnarok right?"

"Yeah….but I think you're forgetting someone…."

"Huh who?"

"Who's always by Lord Death's side when he needs him?"

"Urk…..Ugh….That's right…." Now that she thought about it, of course he would be there. He was Lord Death's scythe after all. Her father Spirit…..would surely be there and the thought of that was more sickening to her then one could ever know.

Looking down at the stairs one last time, she began to wonder…..should she continue on or should she return home with Soul Eater close behind? That was a no brainer….whispering obscenities without Soul's attention, she continued onto the plateau of concrete before the entrance to the academy.

"You're going to tackle this head on." He stated as if he already understood, slyly smiling with the edges on the corner of his mouth reaching ear to ear. Knowing what he knew about her already, he knew the straight A, top-of-her-class student couldn't refuse an invitation from the academy head himself.

Although, still deep inside, she was still a girl….a girl who wanted to run other than see her worthless, cheating, pitiful excuse of a father. However, he was still her father, no matter how annoying he could be.

Maka turned around again, this time inviting Soul to come beside her. He took the welcoming gesture and rushed through the remaining thirty stairs. Finally reaching the top, he placed himself close next to her, that their shoulders made contact.

"Um…Uh…/"

He's never been so close to her before. Sure when they fight, they would touch as meister and weapon, also if Maka happened to be falling or been hit very hard, he would protect her with his body, but this….this was different from all those other times..

Yeah they live together, so it shouldn't be a big deal, but lately…she couldn't help but notice the maturity that welled up inside him and it makes things a little unsettling. But she'd be a damn fool to ever let him know that…..so for now she'll keep it a secret.

"Hey what's with you? Your face is beet red."

"Wha..What?"

"You look like a crab. What's wrong?"

"O-Oh nothing, nothing!"

"Maka te—"

"Yahoo!" The sudden outburst caused them both to look around wildly, and somewhat guardedly. However, they knew the voice. Only one fool would shout blankly this early in the morning, in a place that's supposed to be empty.

Moving out of the way, a boy, whose teal hair resembled, that of a star appeared between the two in sort of ostentatious manner. His attire was something within itself. Black and silver with tints of white, yet seemingly a perfect outfit for an assassin. As he turned, a star mark was visible on his arm, big and noticeable just like his ego.

"You guys are late! But that's okay that just means that I had more star time than you guys…"

"Black Star! That's very rude!"

A tall and beautifully pale girl appeared next to him. Her long black hair held tightly into a thin ponytail had extenuated her lovely topaz colored eyes which differed in splendor from Maka's emerald ones. Although she normally dressed in an outfit similar to her meister, Black Star, today she took a casual look of a light pink shirt and a black skirt.

"Ah…Tsubaki! When did you guys get here?"

"About 10 minutes before you did…We're not the only ones though…look"

As they looked behind, the figure of a boy and two taller girls came into view. The boy was dressed in what seemed to be a black suit with three white strips on the jacket. His hair mostly symmetrical except for the three white lines on the left side.

The two girls behind him were almost symmetrical themselves. The taller one dressed in a short red top and jeans with a strange hat on top. Long auburn hair flowed down her back. The other slightly shorter and more busty wore the same exact shirt and hat, but with balloon shorts and short choppy blonde hair.

"Ah Maka, Soul! You guys made it!"

"Yeah. Hey Kid…Do you know what Lord Death wants with us?"

"No not really. I really wish I can tell you….I just received the letter too. Whatever it is…..it seems important."

"Oh hmm I wonder what it is then….."

"Maybe I can answer that Maka."

The gang turned around fast to find, Spirit standing at the entrance to the academy. Automatically, Maka scowled in annoyance upon seeing him, her fist clenching and unclenching trying to cope with the anger. Spirit eyes lit up with excitement now that his daughter had came into view.

He had been lonely as anyone could tell. Maka had never come to visit or say hello to him anymore and each time she saw him, a look of distain would flash across her face. Her green eyes would flash an angry glare in his direction.

What has caused her to be like this? Was it maybe because he didn't love her enough? Or was it because he was caught cuddling with a pretty girl last night? Yeah it was probably the last thing….

"Maka! Give papa a hug!" he said as he pounces on the small girl in front of him. However, Maka was swift in her own right, making an effortless move to the side. With that, he came crashing down to the floor, head first, laying there motionlessly. Maka scoffed before she folded her arms and looked away.

"Ah well I can see that you're still mad at me…but Maka it wasn't my fault I'm telling you!"

"Oh I'll be alright as long a s you stay exactly Ten feet away from me."

"Maka but—"

"Ah ah ah! TEN FEET!"

Obeying her command, he moved aside giving her the proper space. Tears streaming from his eyes, he tried to keep his composure while trying to explain exactly what needs to be explained. Although this was a hard thing to do because all that was on his mind was the fact that his daughter hated him.

"Ahem…anyway, Lord Death is awaiting your arrival in his chambers."

With that, he went on ahead; his head hung low in disappointment. Maka and the others followed after him, some feeling sorry for him all the same. Still there was something off and Maka couldn't quite place it not after narrowing through two or three corridors did she finally figured it out.

"Hey Kidd….Do you know where Chrona and Ragnarok is?"

"No haven't seen them in quite some time. Have you Liz?"

"No….you Patti?"

"Ahahah heheh…Noooo!"

"Okay…..what about you Black Star?"

"NOPE HAVEN'T SEEN THEM! He's been taking up to much air time anyway!"

"Black Star! Stop it!"

"It's alright Tsubaki, we know he's an idiot…"

"….that's really not a nice thing to say Soul….although it is sort of true…"

"Hey will you guys knock it off back there!"

Spirit was getting annoyed. Between Black Star's stupidity and his depression mode, it was starting to make his head hurt. They moved onwards until they reached a mirror at the end of the hall. Smearing numbers on the mirror with his finger, Lord Death appeared. His body totally covered in black except for the childish white mask that took the place of his face and of course his big white hands.

"Hello Hello! Good to see you!"

"Lord Death…There all here like you wanted."

"Ah good good! Come in then!"

In a matter of moments they were transported through the mirror. On the other side, laid a place where the sky was infinite and the ground was covered by crooked black thin crosses, not much to Kidd's liking. In the middle of it all, laid a medium raised platform with a mirror placed at the tip.

When they arrived, Lord Death welcomed them with open arms.

"Welcome everyone!"

The group stood around him and stared. It was…rather…um…odd to say in the least, how he was so comfortable in front of them and how he could sit there behind a small coffee table, sipping on what seems to be a cup of green tea. Kidd sighed…his father was an oddball at that, but he was still well respected.

"Honorable Father….Um..it's nice to see that you're enjoying yourself but…."

"Oh Kidd! How rude of me! Do you guys want some tea? It's quite fresh I assure you!"

"Um….father..we didn't come for tea—"

"I want coffee sir!" Patti had appeared from behind kid, pink oval patches sticking to her face as she suddenly found herself sitting on the opposite end from Lord Death. Eagerness was vivid, although it was mixed with her child like features as well. Making a face as anyone with a mask could possibly do, he slowly chuckled causing Patti to look up.

"Well alright Patti, however I must ask….you….you don't have any crazy obsession to which coffee is being served right?

O.o?

…All bore a questioned look on their face. Why would he ask that out of the blue? It made no sense...did it?, they all thought together, their thoughts racing back and forth. Really who has that kind of problem anyway? Immediately, all eyes turned onto Kidd.

"…..What?..."

Then again…..They all thought in unison, Kidd does have that OCD about things being symmetrical, so I guess it's not that impossible? Hands met chins in a matter of minutes as all were in deep thought….well except for Patti and well uh Black Star who were too busy wondering, why everyone was just standing around.

"Oh you guys can stuff it!" Kidd was ticked off, he automatically understood what was going through their minds. How dare they? How dare they make fun of him in silence as if he was some oblivious nincompoop who didn't know right from wrong.

He'll prove them otherwise. He will! He'll show them that his love for symmetry was not some cooked up disorder that he had and that it is a passion, that all things symmetrical are beautiful.

Maka couldn't help but snicker at the peeved expression given by her friend that had stood right next to her. Sure it was funny in a sense, seeing him all pissed off at whatever he THOUGHT they were talking about and well didn't know that it was about to take a turn for the worse.

"But….we didn't say anything…."

"Don't play dumb with me….You of all people Maka should know that I'm not stupid! I know what you were thinking!"

"Shinigami Chop!"

Bang!

"That's enough out of you. You're too dang loud!"

"Owowow…."

Well….Kidd was silenced by…well his own father of course. Maka only stared. Yeah her own chop was powerful within itself, but Lord Death's were in a totally different league. Black Star crossed his arms around his stomach, trying not to fall over from the laughter.

"HAAHAHAHAH Kidd got pounded by his dad!"

"Black Star stop it! Of all places why would you be rude in front of Lord Death?"

Maka decided to step in before Tsubaki had a chance. This time she was irritated. How did he have the audacity to make fun of Lord Death's son right in front of him? It was unsettling in a sense and it made Maka's blood boil. If he keeps on laughing….

Spirit was trying to keep his composure, but deep inside, he wanted to embrace his daughter and tell her how happy he was that she stood up for something that she believed in. However…..common sense told him otherwise.

A series of events could go down in just a millisecond if he wasn't careful. The first thing that would happen would be him grabbing her into a bear hug. Secondly, her friends would take notice and start snickering and she would become embarrassed. Lastly, she would beat the pulp out of him and never speak to him again. OH! And well there's also that ten feet apart, thing too.

"Oi…Black Star? Do you even know what the whole thing was about?

Maka blushed. She knew what Soul was doing. He was trying to protect her from making a bad choice and regretting it later. However, there he was again, standing so close that he could hear her heartbeat., but she shook it off.

He stopped his harmonious laughter and stared blankly at Soul. At first his face was serious and Soul thought maybe he did know and then….

His arms retreated from their resting place on the mid of his stomach. They now found a new place to reside….the back of his head of course. And there it was, his cheesy big grin came into place and his eyes closed swiftly….

"NOPE! DON'T HAVE A CLUE!"

Slip! Drop! Crash! Bang!

"!"

They had all came crashing onto the floor except for an ever so lively Patti who was having her coffee time with Lord Death and an ignorant Black Star who only stopped and stared at everyone. Maka jumped up in anger, her breathing hastening with every beat her heart takes. Soul pushed her back, punching him in the head before she did.

"Then why did you look all serious like you knew what was going on!"

"Oh I never did! I just waited for my moment to steal the spotlight again!"

"Grr…." They had all said in unison until Lord Death had cleared his throat.

"Ahem…"

"Oh right….sorry Honorable Father…"

"It's alright. Now on to more pressing matters at hand." He cleared his throat by sipping on the tea cup one more time.

_Slurp~_

"Alright then. As you know…Asura's madness has been increasing tenfold. Even the most civil citizens in Death City have succumbed to it almost. I'm surprised that you guys have made it this long even…."

He takes another sip of tea and places his cup out to Patti who pours him another, like a bartender at the bar. Patti only smiles innocently as he continued to explain.

"Hmm well it seems the madness has been affecting small clusters of witches so their sway of magic is more easily controlling. A lot of towns and villages had succumbed to destruction and malice."

"It is why….I have called you here…A dear friend of mine from long ago has requested my help and—"

A slight interruption caused him and everyone to look back at the mirror. Sid had called upon Lord Death. His blank white eyes were menacing enough, but the fact that he became a zombie was another issue all together.

"Lord Death! I'm sorry to interrupt, but some visitors are here to see you!"

"Ah yes bring them in will you."

He turned back to the group hastily, sipping the last drops of his tea. Standing up, he moved aside away from the mirror to give the newcomers some room. Raising a hand, he cleared his throat.

"Well instead of me explaining the situation, it's better for our guest to explain."

"Wait what gues-"

Before Kidd could finish his sentence, a flash of light appeared revealing a group of four cloaked in black. All averaged in different heights, but one was clearly taller than the rest, although the group couldn't stop staring at one particular cloaked individual. It was odd, they seemed to be dancing and skipping back and forth, hands shaking as they moved.

"Um…..is something wrong with…."

"Yeah pay that one no mind, she's just a happy soul. Now Marluptia if you please…"

Something didn't sit right with Maka. Their souls….were different from their own….Grabbing Soul's hand in the process, she slowly pulled him down so that he could hear her without being suspicious. Soul blushed. It was the first time Maka ever grabbed his hand outside of battle and he….well…didn't know how to deal with it just yet.

Yet when he stared at her face, his expression change. In his perspective, Maka's face solemn and serious, he knew something was up. Silently they whispered to themselves….

"Oi what is it Maka?"

"Soul…..i-i…."

"Hmm?"

"I think….that our guests….are not human…"

"What do you mean…."

"Well looking at their souls now…..I can see that two of them are definitely witches…the two taller ones….yet the bouncy looking one….her soul is complicated….."

"Complicated? How so?"

"Well her soul is weird….it's as if she's a combination of two types of souls…a witch and…..a fairy?" Her eyebrows scrunched up together as if this was something that couldn't be understood.

" Wait…..did you say a witch and a….let me see if I got this right…a fairy?"

"Yes I know it's strange….but nothing prepares me for the last one….I don't know if she's using soul protect or something….but her soul…..I can't….I can't sense it. "

This time Soul made the expression. Normally Maka can sense almost any soul, but for her not being able to sense a soul and not even knowing if they were using Soul Protect….it was odd.

"What do you mean….you can't sense it? You can't even tell if she has a normal soul?"

She paused for a minute in deep thought…she wondered f she should answer. It was very strange for her…this has never happened before, except for when she tried to see Lord Death's soul , but his had a very logical reason…this…this was just strange.

"Maka?"

"I'm sorry Soul….but I can't even sense a normal one. She's like a golem, but yet she's not a golem…I…I don't know how to explain it."

"Do you think anyone else noticed?"

They looked around hoping someone had the same expression they did. It was to no avail…Black Star was so engrossed in the fact that the new visitors were taking up the spotlight, that he didn't notice anything else. Tsubaki was just so embarrassed that she couldn't even think straight. Liz was too busy keeping Patti calm that she didn't care. Spirit was depressed as always….

"Well I'll count that as a no Soul, we might be the only ones who noticed."

"Don't count me out just yet Maka, Soul."

They both turned slightly without making themselves suspicious. It was Kidd who had spoken and….he…looked…the same way that they had just a few moments ago…His gold eyes squinted on the shortest one at the end, the same way Maka had. It was clear that they had both thought the same thing.

"So you don't sense it either do you Kidd?"

"No…..that's strange…..they're not a kishin, a witch, a fairy, a god or anything…I don't know what they are. That bothers me…."

"Hmm…"

"Maka, Kidd, Soul what are you guys carrying on about over there?"

All of them jumped up in a second to find Lord Death standing right before them and just like that they froze.

"Is there something you want to share with the rest of us…?"

"Uh…no uh…" they had said in unison. They had been caught….if anything that they had talked about just now leaked out…

"Oh come now Death dearest, no need to be so hard on them….Children will be children, always wanting to know about anything and everything. "

The tallest one had spoken, walking towards them with graceful and yet a hasty stride. It was the voice of a woman…a very….sweet yet seductive voice…The ends of her cloak flowed behind her, back and forth in a circular motion.

Cough Cough

Spirit blushed and coughed into his hand causing Maka to look with distain. A pretty voice that's all it would take. Lord Death coughed as well.

"Ah yes well…then hmph."

"Now Death dearest, I should explain exactly what's going on."

"Of course Marluptia, but let me start you off with an introduction. "

He cleared his throat, tiny little blush marks appearing on his cheeks. Kidd became slightly annoyed. Who was this woman making his father blush in a most inappropriate way? Excatly what was she? Of course she was a witch as he could tell, but her soul looks somewhat new like a newborn, but she sounds as woman in her twenties.

Sudden silver eyes fell upon him from under the hood of the cloak. He froze; they were an odd color of silver…nothing he had ever seen before. Lord Death started.

"Ahem as I was saying this is Madam Marluptia and—"

"Father how old is she?"

"Stop that! That's very rude!"

"Now Now Death dearest, don't yell at the boy. Our children are our greatest treasure remember? Your son just asked a normal question as any child would ask upon seeing my soul."

"Ah well…" She turned and walked over to Kidd with gentle walk. Kidd stared guardedly, his gold eyes meeting her silver ones. Who was this woman and what's her deal? Marluptia stopped and bent down to meet Kidd's height. The others only stared.

"My my Kiddo, you sure have grown over the years. Looking almost as handsome as your father back in the day."

"I don't' even know you, how do you even know who I am?" With sad and yet understanding eyes, she smiled and chuckled.

"Boy…old memories sure do fade away…"

"Answer me Marlee!"

"Kidd! That's Madam Marluptia!"

"Now now Lord Death. It's alright if he wants to call me Marlee that's fine. I rather find the name appealing."

"Well ok.."

"Now then Kiddo I've known and served your father for a long time and I've known you since you were little, since Lord Death first told us the news of your birth."

"Then answer me Marlee…..How old are you and what are you?"

"Sigh….Alright since you asked SO nicely…I don't mind telling you. In this part of the world, I am known as Madam Marluptia,….but in other parts I am known as Witch Marluptia. Does that answer your question? However I already assumed you knew I was a witch."

"You didn't have your soul protect on so I can tell. None of you do. Now what is your age?"

"Hmm you're a smart young boy Kiddo, I surmise you and the lovely young lady next to you were having a nice chat about this hmm?"

"…..?"

"Don't think I wasn't paying attention Kiddo. I may be an old witch, but my hearing is as good as anyone's today"

"Okay, stop calling me Kiddo. My name is Kidd. Wait…you said old, so…"

"Cat's out of the bag huh? I'm a two thousand year old witch!"

The room grew silent as what she had said sunk in. However, they were all dumbfounded. Her voice doesn't match her age at all. Maka stared at Kidd who only stood face to face with Marluptia.

"You're not just any witch are you?"

"My my how perceptive. You are right; I am not an ordinary witch. You see I am somewhat of a dying breed in this world.

"Dying breed?"

"Why yes….have you ever heard of a Temptress witch?"

"!"

"So you have my dear…."

"What's a temptress witch, Witch Marluptia?"

"Oh my dear…..what is your name if you don't mind?…"

"Maka…Maka Alburn.."

"Maka? Ah then your mother must be the great Kami isn't it my dear?"

"How do you know of my mother?"

"We were enemies, well frienemies if you put it that way, that's how I know your father Spirit over there. A marvelous meister she was, but she couldn't fight with this ol' gal."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess she never told you. See I'm a witch as you can plainly tell and well when she finally collected the 99 souls of a soon to be kishins, she came after me of course. She thought since I was an old witch that I wouldn't put up much of a fight."

"However she was wrong, I never age you see….and I had as much zest as any young witch could ever have, yet in still she came in full confidence that this battle was to be easily won. Even I was astounded by her and Spirits power, two souls couldn't have resonated anymore than those two."

"The battle was long and hard you see. We were evenly matched, well not quite, my witch soul was greater than her meister one. The battle would have ended into tie. I didn't feel the need to kill or to die…until well….the reason for what I was came into play.."

Maka stopped. She was intrigued by the story as anyone who wanted to learn about their mother could have. Her mother tried to fight her? A witch as old as her….and she lost? She thought about it for a minute. Why would her mother lose?

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well Maka my dear…..you asked what a Temptress witch was and I will tell you, a Temptress witch is like a Siren almost, luring people into their hands with the most simple and innocent smile or very seductive things about them would bring them in."

"They originated with the interbreeding of Siren's and very powerful wizards, and then as time progressed, the gene was passed down to witches and thus we became known as temptress witches. "

"It's a very weird thing within itself though. A normal witch has a long life span themselves and thus youth plays a big part of it, and it's really hard to kill a witch in the first place. However, Temptress witches weren't built to live as long as a normal witch, it was not in our nature, so things like witch hunters and soul resonances easily killed us with one stroke."

"We are able to steal from the life span of other beings and still remain young. The average life span of a temptress is 400 years exactly. Short I know. But we had a very special ability to steal the identity of those we battled and killed."

"But..I'm getting off topic. Anyway, your father…" she looks at Spirit before she continued, "Well…fell for the Tempt Lust and well couldn't attack anymore…." She giggled while Spirit coughed into his hand, blushing in the process. Maka glared at him and he turned away. So that's it…Mama didn't lose at her own strength, she lost because of him….

"It was the funniest thing darling, her face was priceless and well…I don't appreciate cheaters, so I kicked him where he lay and we made a truce off the fact that he was a no good cheater Hahaha!" She looked downwards at Maka who was beat red from anger. A tear drop falls. "Oh but of course darling they made up with their differences and thus you were born eheheh."

"Oh….."

Maka stood back, her head hung low in disappointment. She couldn't believe that her father would do something like that in the first place. Kidd took her place and started asking questions.

"You said the average life span for your kind is 400 years and yet you lived for two thousand years….how was that even possible?"

"Well—"

"You better let me explain this one Marluptia." She turned back to Lord Death who raised a hand in front of her. She chuckled and moved back.

"But of course Death dearest…"

"You see I met Marluptia about 800 years ago when my group and I ventured out looking for a place as the idea of shibusen started to come to light. It was then we happened upon a place, an icy abyss to be precise. It was called Itus. We found her trapped in a frozen crystal, so we freed her."

"I had crystallized myself so I wouldn't disappear forever. 800 years had passed and when I was freed I was the stress of the years took a toll on me."

"That was when I made a deal with her. If she were to aid us as a spy, an agent almost then we could retain peace in the world. Her reward would be to live off some of my power to keep her alive."

"It had been so for years, however now things are different. When I was freed there were only 5 other temptress witches in the world, one of them being my sister Penhilda. Although….now there are only two. Our breed is dying and fast."

"Penhilda had kept herself alive by stealing identities, but now Mabaa wants all Temptress witches dead including myself. She calls us monsters who live without a soul identity. This is one of the reasons I am here."

"The other…." She gestured for the other three to come next to her, "If I am sought after I can no longer protect these three from the madness and I fear that they would succumb to it like the other witches. So I ask…can you please protect them and myself for the time being?"

There was silence. No one knew what to say. There was only one other time a witch had came with and that was Medusa.

"Blah Blah Blah! I'm tired of all this talking already!"

Every head turned to the direction of a peeved Black Star. His face was serious and his hands clenched at his sides.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! There's only one star here and that's me! So let me test this two thousand year old witch!"

"Black Star! Sto—"

It was already too late. Black Star had whipped out from behind her and ran towards Marluptuia with astounding speed. Lord Death motioned to stop him and so did the other three, but she waved a hand stopping the four of them.

"No let the boy have his fun."

"Fun! You old hag this is just practice!"

"Heheh really now? Well then….Vector Arrow.."

"Wha—?"

The group gasped. It was Medusa's move but it was somehow different. The arrow wasn't as big as Medusa's but it was small pointing to her and instead off a dark purple, it was lightning gold.

It was too late. Black Star stepped on the arrow and thus it propelled him straight for her, but Maka wondered why right to her?

"What is she doing? That gives him an advantage to attack…."

"Look closer Maka. Think hard about what she's doing…"

"I know Kidd…but…wait…she's going to counter him!"

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET ME!" He said as he continued to lunge towards her. His fist tightened, ready for a punch that would attack her with his soul wavelength. However she was ready. He threw the punch thinking it was a success, but he gasped to find that she had caught it. He saw her silver eyes shine and then—

"Nice. You have a strong punch my dear. You'd make a good protector for Jessie. "

"I don't care who this Jessie is, you're not defeating me!"

"Sigh…my darlin you have wondrous power but a thick head and here I was hoping for a conversation. Ah well…let me finish this then. Soul Prison…"

"WHAT! AAAAGGGGHHHHHH!"

"Wha-What is she doing?" It was astounding. Black Star's huge soul was trapping him in a cacoon. It was the perfect prison, his own soul. After while he stopped moving and fell to the floor. Tsubaki ran to him in concern, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Black Star! Open your eyes.."

"Don't worry your pretty littl' head sweet darling. What is your name?"

"Tsubaki …..what did you do to Black Star!"

"Nothin really sweetheart. He's just bound by his soul, so he's kind of paralyzed at the moment. Not to worry though darling, I put the velocity at its lowest so he should be fine in about an hour."

"Sniff…oh Black Star you fool…."

"He's your meister I take it. Hmm you're souls somewhat go together, but they could be better. Listen my dear girl, your meister is very strong…but….he needs to have a clear head in order to be great. Can you help him get there darlin?"

"…ok…but that move looked like Medusa's…"

"Where did you think she got it from darlin? She came to me without a purpose and I taught her many things and then she decided to make something else for herself so she left. "

"…"

"Anyway I think I've delayed introductions long enough and plus my darlings these cloaks makes us hot. So come here my three lovelies."

The three moved ahead and stood next to Marluptia. Slowly she pulled down her hood to reveal a pale skinned woman with long black hair that flowed down to the mid points of her back. Her silver eyes were vivid and she looked very young, too young to be a two thousand year old witch.

"Come here Jessie."

The next tallest in height placed herself in front of Marluptia. Taking off her hood, a young girl about the age of Liz showed her face. Her turquoise eyes matched greatly to her ocean wave hair. The two fronts of her hair flowed down her cloak, but the back was cut short. She frowned and remained serious.

"This is the oldest. Her name is Jerismae Frog….please be nice to her. Now come here Mercy."

The next tallest and the bounciest one came into view. While she bounced her hood fell right off to reveal a flame headed girl. Her hair was really made of fire. Everyone stared. Before Marluptia could introduce herself, she interrupted.

"Mer! Mercy! Mercia! ALLO! MY Name is Mercia Flame! Pleased to meet cha!"

"Alright darling calm down….Now my little pride and joy come here."

The smallest one appeared revealing a sketchbook and a notebook in hand. She walked a little slowly than the rest of them and kept quiet to herself. Kidd and Maka watched her every move. Something wasn't right with that one and they needed to find out what it was.

"Come now darling, nothing to be afraid of. Hurry and show your pretty littl' face."

Thenn almost automatically the shortest one grabbed her notebook and began scribbling in it. Marluptia sighed….she hated it when she did this.

When they were done, letters were visible on the page. It said: NO THANK YOU

"Oh come on you'll be fine."

Scribbles again: NO….

"Sigh…anyway this is Saiyuri…she's a quiet one….So please be kind to us!"

End


End file.
